The controlled source electromagnetic (CSEM) technique has been considered as a potential reservoir monitoring tool due to the direct sensitivity of the signal to water saturation. However, the response from time-lapse changes in an oil or gas reservoir undergoing production can be small. In addition, in the case of hydraulic fracturing, the change in the electromagnetic response of a portion of the earth undergoing hydraulic fracturing can be small as well.